Surprises
by Scout Girl
Summary: Jelly babies, K9 and Nirto9 Cake. What a Party! .Happy Birthday Lolly


Dedication: Happy Birthday Lolly, it's your birthday today and would you look at that it's The Doctor's as well.

Spoilers: Well it has all ten Doctor's in so there will be a few spoilers.

Disclaimer: I really need to find that document that I made with Russell T Davies that night at the bar, but I've lost it. I really need to find it. Until then no I do not own Doctor Who.

* * *

Surprises

"So anything that you want to do today?" The voice of the Doctor said,  
floating out from under the console.

This question was directed at his companion, best friend and someone who he was  
very much in love with, even though he wouldn't admit it to himself. This  
person was Rose Marion Tyler, a twenty-first century person from London,  
England, about twenty years old, dyed blonde hair, brown eyes, a mother who was  
the only thing the Doctor feared and a kind and loyal heart who was at that  
moment sitting with her feet on the console looking at the Doctor. Rose Tyler had  
similar feelings for the Doctor as he had for her but they didn't know that, so  
neither of them said or did anything about it. But that would change.

"Sorry, Doc, what did you say?"

The Doctor tutted, shook his head and got up from underneath the TARDIS console.

"Don't call me Doc, Rose just call me Doctor. And I said, umm, gosh I'm  
getting old; I said anything you want to do today?"

"You, said you where getting old, how old are you?" Rose asked, interested;  
the other day she came across a 900 year diary and that looked very battered and  
had probably seen at least another century. Rose stood up and came over to the  
Doctor. She held out her hand and he held her hand.

"When I last looked I was 1,136, I think no 1,137, no 1,136, no 1,137, yes  
defiantly 1,137". The Doctor replied cheerily, "Wait, oh my, it's my  
birthday today, well would you look at that!"

Then he gave her one of his goofy grins, "But is there anything that you want to  
do? I've asked three times in the last minute and 47 seconds and three micro  
seconds", he paused and breathed in, "and I do know that to a nanosecond  
because time is my domain."

He gave out a cheeky boy's grin that made Rose melt.  
Rose tugged on his hand playfully and pulled him deeper into the TARDIS. He  
shook his head and let her have her way.

"If it is your birthday, are we having a party?", the London accented voice  
was thrown at him. He shook her head once they stopped.

"I don't have parties, I'm to old, I've lived too long, I've got  
nothing to celebrate The Doctor argued.

"You've got me," Rose pouted.

The Doctor couldn't argue with that so he didn't. The two of them walked off  
arm in arm deeper into the TARDIS.

Unbeknown to the couple the TARDIS had other plans for the Doctor's birthday. She didn't want it to be dull and uneventful; no she knew what to do.  
She sent out a signal to herself but during different lifetimes. The message  
that went out at was . . .

_Calling TARDIS of the Doctor. Apart from the eleventh, twelfth and thirteenth  
Doctors can you bring the Doctor and any companions to Barcelona. Thanks, it's  
the tenth Doctor's party. Don't worry about changing the Time Lines, remove the time spend at the party from your Doctor's mind and oh any companions only the tenth Doctor, his companion and of course us will remember. Thanks again TARDIS10._

The TARDIS landed with a thump at the designated planet. The Doctor and Rose  
were at this time in the console room. The Doctor was tinkering with the TARDIS  
as it materialized so he was thrown across the room.

"Ow," he moaned, rubbing his head. Then he turned to the TARDIS console.

"What was that for old girl?"

_Go outside_

"What? Why? What's happened?"

_Stop asking questions, just have a look outside, or I'll switch around my  
wires on the extrapolator-matter switch._

"I'm going; I'm going, you can strike low when it suits you, I'm going, come on Rose!"

Rose giggled loudly, she had just seen the Doctor in a one sided argument that  
he had lost at. Rose ran over to the Doctor. He raised his eyebrows, held  
out his hand and she held on to it tightly.

"So Doctor, what was that all about?" Rose asked playfully.

"Oh, TARDIS being a bit of a pain, nothing new,". With that the door jammed,  
and the Doctor sighed loudly.

"Just let us out old girl, sorry I didn't mean it, you know I didn't please," with a mechanical whirl the door swung  
open and Rose thought she heard a giggle at the back of her mind.

* * *

The Doctor couldn't see much. No he couldn't see at all. He raised his hand  
to his face. Something a mixture of soft and rough, wool. Yes it was wool. He  
had no idea what was going on. He heard a shrill giggle and knew that whatever  
had happen couldn't have been that bad or Rose wouldn't be trying to stifle  
her laughter. He relaxed; it couldn't be that bad could it? 

"Surprise."

The woollen object was removed from his face, it was a scarf. Hang on a moment, a  
scarf? Who wore a scarf that long?

The Doctor turned around. He saw nine very familiar faces.

"Hello, there, lovely to meet me," the Doctor recognised the mad scarf, the  
hair. The Doctor, (the current one) reached forward with his hand; the other  
Doctor shook his hand. Both Doctor's laughed loudly and then the Doctor with the mad scarf stopped and looked deadly serious.

"Jelly baby?"

"Of course!"

Rose laughed out loud at the sight of it.

"So Doctor who are these people? Well I know but …" Rose began. The  
Doctor, her Doctor stepped forwards and automatically the other Doctors stepped  
into a line. Apart from the one who had lassoed the Doctor with his scarf - he  
was eating jelly babies, just wandering around.

"Well Rose, these are the Doctors"

The Doctor could see the confusion on her face. Then she saw the Doctor at the  
end, wearing a leather jacket. Oh now she understood. She waved nervously at the  
Doctor that she had first met and he grinned back.

"Oi Rose, I'm trying to introduce myself here!"

"Sorry, Doc"

"I told you to stop calling me Doc, its Doctor. Well, anyway, come and say hi!  
Rose walked over to her Doctor. He shook hands with the old man at the front of  
the line.  
"This is number one," he grinned.  
"Gosh it has been a long time since I saw you hasn't it, bring anyone with  
you?"  
"No, old man, how old am I now anyway?"  
"Call yourself, or is it myself well anyway call yourself a Time Lord? We're 1,138 today"  
Rose giggled at the tenses that were being used, well it was funny and shook his  
hand anyway. She shook the next man's hand who he introduced as 'Two'.  
"You, me, I, he will never guess who I brought" 'Two' said to the  
Doctor,  
"No, who did I bring?"  
"Jamie McCrimmon!"  
Rose laughed loudly at this, and she almost fell onto the Doctor. He himself  
smiled broadly and snickered. 'Two' appeared not to have noticed and when  
back into one of the ten TARDISes that where parked behind Rose and the Doctor  
and brought out a young Scottish man.

"From the township of Balamory" Rose and the Doctor chanted together. The Doctor sobered up first.

"Hello Jamie", he said in a very good Scottish accent, "Come join the party"

"Eye, I will" Jamie replied.

"Rose this is three, wonderful friend of mine, well wrong word but you know what I mean"

"Hello Doctor, 10 isn't it?" 'Three' said, The Doctor smiled warmly and shook his own hand. Rose was really confused at this. So she turned her attention to her Doctor.

"So how's things at UNIT?" he asked 'Three',

"Fine dear chap fine, but I have to keep reminding people not to reverse the polarity of the neutron flow".

'Three' and the Doctor burst out laughing at this. Rose had absolutly no idea what was happening by now and had started to search through her pockets for some thing, some thing to do.

"Jelly Baby?" a voice whispered in her ear and a pack of jelly babies was thrusted under her nose, she took one.

"Go on, take a few more, I like jelly babies, always have, always will. I'll see if I want one now"

While Rose had been talking to the one with a mad scarf; she rather liked him, 'Three' had brought out a friend for The Doctor to meet. Rose nearly chocked on her jelly babies. It was Sarah Jane Smith. Younger but the same.

"Hello Sarah Jane" The Doctor said, totally unfazed.

"Hello"

"Well, I don't know, talk to Jamie or something, places to meet, people to eat, or something like that."

The young Sarah Jane didn't look afronted at all but smiled at the Doctor and turned to talk to Jamie.

Rose looked around and saw Scarf Doctor sneaking along the line of Doctors offering Jelly Babies to all the Doctors. 'One', has taken a couple and was eating them smartly, 'Two' was sucking his jelly baby, and Scarf Doctor kept trying to make him have more. 'Three' was biting the heads of the jelly babies and then stuffing them all in his mouth. Then there was a space in the line which belonged to Scarf Doctor. So he must be 'Four', no Rose prefered to call him Scarf Doctor, it was easier. So next to the space the Doctor who must be 'Five' was eating his jelly babies enthusaticly. 'Six' was staring at the bag with the jelly babies in with distain.

"Is it vegetarian?"

"Yes, want one"

"Yes why not"

'Six' was then happily chewing his jelly baby. 'Seven' was smiling as he chewed and Rose saw him take some thing out his pocket and then put it back in, as if making sure that it was safe. 'Eight' was holding a pile of jelly babies on each hand and eating one in turn. And then her first ever Doctor was standing there staring at the jelly baby, as if asking it a question and then stuffing all of them into his mouth.

Then she turned to The Doctor. He had a jelly baby balenced on his nose and Rose laughed so loudly that he turned around and scowled and the jelly baby fell off.

"That was going very well," he smiled, "Anyway I have to intorduce you a bit more to me. This", he pointed to Scarf Doctor, "is four".

He leant forward and whispered into her ear, "Crackers, but one of my best bodies don't you think?"

"Hey jelly king", The Doctor shouted at Scarf Doctor, "Bring anyone?"

"Yes I did, I'll just go and get him".

Scarf Doctor walked around the collection of TARDISes, confused.

"Which one's mine?" he asked.

"That one" all nine of him said and pointed at the TARDIS on the left hand side.

"Oh", Scarf Doc said, and walked inside.

A few seconds later he brought out a something. Most of it was covered with his scarf.

He put it down.

"K9", Scarf Doc said with a florish.

"Affimative" the metal dog came into life with a click.

The Doctor smiled.

"Hi," came the steady voice of 'Five'.

"Hello, how are you"

"I'm well, Peri's with me. I've still got the celery"

"Well I'll never know when we'll need it"

The Doctor clapped 'Five' on the back and 'Five' went to get Peri.

Peri came out and Rose walked over to here.

"Hi" Rose said.

Peri didn't look alarmed but replied to her in a starelingly American voice. Rose had expected English upper class.

"Hello, what's going on?"

Rose thought about how to explan this, "Just a get together", she said simply.

"Anyone else around here apart from these men with the Doctor."

"Yea, right, that bloke in a kilt it Jamie, the woman with him is Sarah Jane and the tin dog is K9"

Peri walked over to Jamie, Sarah and K9.

"Hello colourful", The Doctor said to 'Six'

"Hello, well happy birthday" 'Six' said, smiling.

"Thanks" The Doctor said and turned to look at 'Seven'.

'Seven' kept patting his pockets worriedly. The Doctor walked over to him.

"You haven't got Ace's Nitro-9 by any chance have I?"

"She'll blow the TARDIS up one day, I just know it"

"She's about to blow now look"

'Seven' turned to were The Doctor was looking and saw Ace storming out of the TARDIS.

"Professor, were's my Nitro-9"

"Here", he patted his pocket, "For safe keeping"

Ace glared at him fiercly.

"Promice not to blow anything up, and to put it straight in the TARDIS"

"Yes Professor".

'Seven' tossed the high exposive over to Ace but Rose saw her slip it into her pocket.

The Doctor took Rose to one side for a minuet,

"Look Rose, you know the Doctor I was when I first met you?"

"Yes"

"Well that isn't me, him what ever. You know when I left for 17 seconds when we first met?"

"Yea"

"Well this is where I went, I think so no talking about the future okay?"

"Yes Doc"

The Doctor shook his head and turned to 'Eight'.

"Hello old chap, how are you?"

"Right as rain, happy birthday"

And with that 'Eight' shook his hand and walked off.

Rose when up to the Doctor, no, she reminded herslef, nine. Just 'Nine'.

"Hello"

"Hello, Rose, you are, you're Rose Tyler, what the . . ."

Rose tapped the side of her nose and smiled and 'Nine' grinned back.

"Nice to see this body again", The Doctor said, shaking 'Nine's hand.

'Nine' grinned again.

"Where has Four got to? I want more jelly babies"

With that he walked off.

Rose smiled at The Doctor and he smiled back.

They went there separate was after that. Rose walked over to the comapions and The Doctor driffed over to the Doctor's. Apart from Scarf Doc, who was talking to the comapions.

Rose wanted to orginize some thing for the Doctor.

"Sarah, Jamie, Peri, Ace and K9 can I ask a favour?"

All six of them including Scarf Doc were crowding around her.

"Look you", she pointed to Scarf Doc, "'Nine' wants some jelly babies, beat it".

She grinned to show that she didn't mean anything by it and he walked off.

"Right you lot, it's the Doc… the youngest… no that's not right. Well you know the one I'm with? Brown hair, trench coat", she waited for a reaction.

"Eye, like a red coat you mean", that was from Jamie, the Scots man.

"No but you lot know the one? Well it's his birthday so can we do something for him?"

"Yes, it'll be something fun to do" came the voice of Sarah Jane. Rose knew that Sarah Jane would do something. She was that type of person. Sarah Jane was a good sport.

Rose lead all of the compaions into the TARDIS that she used, it was easier. She directed people over to the kitchen. She leant over and picked up K9.

"Sarah Jane and Peri could you orginize something, party-ish there's just some stuff I have to find."

"Let me do the cake", she recognised the voice of Ace, "I have a brillent idea"

Rose didn't really want to see what was happening int the kitchen so she carried K9 deep into the TARDIS. She had the feeling that Ace couldn't really make a cake. Not because she didn't trust her but she was carrying high exlosives in her pocket, so Rose was doubtful on her cake making ablity.

"Put me down mistress"

"Okay K9"

Rose put down the dog and opened a cupboard in the corridor.

"Bingo"

"Game of chance played with cards having a grid of numbered squares corresponding to numbered balls drawn at random. When a number on the card is drawn, the players cover that number (should they have it); the game is won by covering a certain number of squares in a row (vertically, horizontally, or diagonally). Cards are purchased and proceeds are placed into a common "pot"; winning cards are awarded a portion of the pot. Wildly popular in the mid 20th century, bingo suffered a decline in America but has increased in popularity in other parts of the universe. Not played by the following, Daleks, Cybermen, Odd, Slitheen or Time Lords. Played by humans, Fenric, The Black and White guardians and The Wire. The earliest name for bingo-lotto-was recorded on Earth was in Britain in 1776; the game is sometimes called keno in the U.S. A. Tennatta on Barcelona and Kelacomasetien on Klom. Mistress"

"Forget it K9"

"Deleting all memory banks on Bingo", Rose heard a whirring noise, "Memory banks on Bingo deleted"

Rose shook her head and reached into the cupboard and got out The Doctor's hoard. Three jams of marmalade, five boxes of edible ball bearings, a bunch of bananas and a large bag of jelly babies.

She took these back into the kitchen, with K9 coming behind her. She was amazed to see what actually looked like a cake in front of Ace. Rose didn't think that she had it in her. All of the rest of them apart from Jamie had made some party food. Jamie had got the drinks ready.

Rose lead them into one of the living/dinning rooms and they put down all the food and drinks. Ace found a couple of candles and stuck them on the cake. Rose was amazed by this girl. Sarah Jane made the table neat. Jamie got enough chairs. K9 was lifted up onto the table by Peri.

"No pets on the table", Rose grinned but no one took him down.

"Peri, can you pop outside and get The Doctors? I just need to get some stuff"

As Rose and Peri left the room Rose saw Ace lighting the candles. She was impressed. That girl was full of surprises.

After a quick trip to the wardrobe room to get some party hats, 15 to be exact, she hurried back to the living/dinning room. All ten Doctor's were in there and the companions were all sitting down. Rose put a party hat on each of them with her hand lingering a little longer on her Doctor's cheek.

All of them laughed when she put a party hat on K9.

The Doctor was looking impasent to get his cake. Rose couldn't believe that this was the same Doctor who didn't want a party earlier.

Scarf Doc, leant over the table and put a few jelly babies on the cake.

"No" Ace shouted, reaching over to remove the jelly babies.

Rose thought there was something up with the way she was acting, it was a little odd.

"But," Scarf Doc began but Ace just glared at him so he shut up and ate a few more jelly babies.

"Can I have my cake now?" The Doctor whinned like a three year old,

"No", thriteen of them said at once.

"Negative Master", K9 said, "We sing 'Happy Birthday' first Master"

Rose had nevre heard a worse rendistion of 'Happy Birthday' in her life. It was very funny through, K9 was really very funny not really made for singing though.

Finally Rose said The Doctor could have some cake.

"Blow out the candles, I mean BLOW", Ace said with a huge wink.

"Make a wish Doctor"

The Doctor closed his eyes, tight and wished. Then he blew out the candles.

BANG

"Well that wasn't what I wished for" The Doctor said.

The cake in front of him was totally blown up and so was the surrounding table cloth. Luckily all the food was at the other end. The Doctor's eye brows were singined. He sighed and wiped some of the cake off his face.

"I better not eat this", and with that he wiped it on the table, without a table cloth.

Rose saw Ace laughing, trying to hold it in but in the end she couldn't. Rose giggled as well. Soon every one was laughing apart from 'Seven'. 'Seven' looked at Ace back to the cake and then back to Ace.

"You didn't let her make the cake did you?" He asked Rose.

Rose nodded, mutted by the laughter.

"Oh Ace, you didn't," 'Seven' said apaueled.

"I did" Ace laughed.

"You made a Nitro-9 cake! " 'Seven' exclaimed.

"A Nitro-9 cake, oh Ace, I love it", the Doctor laughed, "But it needed more gelignite"

"Shall I make another one then?" Ace laughed.

"Oh yes Ace do," The Doctor said and then added to Rose, "I'll give it to your mother".

"No you won't" Rose replied, but then she thought about the look on her mothers face, that would be worth something. And something changed on her face and every one laughed, loudy. Even K9 spulted out a little robotic noise.

The rest of the meal passed uneventfully apart from the Nitro-9 that Ace still had in her pocket falling onto 'Eight's head, while it was lit and contected to a party popper. Scarf Doc was chasing Ace and 'Eight' around the table too. As soon as every one calmed down and Ace had spat on the lit end of the Nitro-9 to put it out, they found out why Scarf Doc was in such a flap. Some of his precious jelly babies had fallen into the party poper which was attached to 'Eight's head which was attached to the Nitro-9.

Every one was very relived when some one, no one knew who, had found the alchole. The Doctor's all got up with what ever drinks that they had and wandered off into one of the living rooms. Scarf Doc was holding a glass of juice squash, which 'Nine' had put in a jenarguos amount of Gin; he was already tipsy. Rose collected the comapions together and tried not to feel dispointed that The Doctor had totally forgot her. Together they walked to a different living room.

"We forgot K9" Peri said, laughing for no reason.

"I'll get him", Rose hiccuped. She walked out the room and along the corridor. She heard voices and regonised The Doctors.

"Let me go, I order me to let me go!" The Doctor shouted but not as if her was cross. Rose peeked and saw The Doctor tryied up to a chair with Scarf Doc's scarf. It was useful, that scarf.

"You are going to answer some questions" 'Three' said authorativly.

"Honestly, and we will loosen your tounge, with alchole." 'Two' said delightenly

The Doctor shook his head.

"I'm being held hosatge by myself, one hell of a birthday this is"

"You'll thank yourselves later" 'Eight' said.

"How do you, we feel about Rose Tyler" 'Five' said.

Rose gasped and she was sure that she saw The Doctor blush.

Rose snuck away to pick up K9 and by the time she returned with him the door had been sound proofed.

Rose put K9 down and they walked back to the room. Sarah Jane had orginsed 6 chairs around an empty wine bottle on the table.

Rose gapped at the wine bottle.

"We didn't drink it, no we poured it into the pot plant" Sarah Jane said, the posh way of speaking was removed by the fact that she was swaying.

That plant did look a little off. And then it fell down.

"Ooops" Sarah Jane added as an after thought.

"Sit down, get your drink we are playing truth or dare" Peri said.

Rose sat down put K9 next to her, Jamie said on her other side. Ace was sitting next to Jamie. Peri was next to K9 and Sarah Jane was at the head of the lop-sided circle. Sarah Jane span the bottle and it landed on Jamie.

She took a sip of some exotic drink, "So Jamie truth or dare?"

"Well lassie, truth, eye truth" Jamie said.

"Where are you from?", Sarah Jane said drinking more of her drink.

"Eye I'm from Scotland, canaya anyone tell that?"

"Not at all Jamie, not at all" Ace spulted.

Rose took a sip of her drink and leant forward to spin the bottle. It landed on K9,

"Truth or dare, K9", Sarah Jane said.

"My understanding is negative Mistress" K9 responded.

"Will you answer a question or do a dare K9, do you understand?" Peri asked the robot dog.

"Affirmative, truth, affirmative"

"Right", Sarah Jane said, "What is the oddest thing that has ever happened to you K9?"

"I got a cough misstress"

"What's so odd about that?" Ace asked

Rose poked Ace, "He's a dog, and a robot, how many robot dogs have you seen coughing."

"I had caught laryngitis Mistress"

Now it was Rose's turn to be confused, "What's laryngitis?"

"It effectets the vocal cords" Peri said

"But K9, is a robot, he doesn't have vocal cords" Rose said.

"That was why it was so odd mistress" K9 said.

They all laughed madly, and the alchole had got going and they were soon a little tipsy. They weren't drunk but they soon were a little intocixated. They had a good laugh though. They learned more about each other in that one game than they would have ever known if they had just met. Rose knew that Ace had been expeled, that Sarah Jane had infiltrated UNIT, Peri had met an evil Time Lord (Rose didn't think they existed) and she couldn't go into what Jamie had told them. The bottle landed on Rose,

"Truth" she said before anyone asked her. She giggled and stuck out her tounge at Jamie. She took in a mouthful of her drink

"Do you love your Doctor?" Sarah Jane asked and Rose spat out her drink. She blushed crimson and giggled weakly. She began to speak, "I I I …"

Then The Doctor was pushed into the room.

The Doctor was spread o nthe floor, and he tentativly stood up and looked behind him.

"What was that for, why did I do that?"

"Lock the door" 'Six' said to the rest of them.

"Nah," Scarf Doc said, "I, we all want to see"

With that they all pushed into the room and stood watching The Doctor, they all stood in age order with 'One' on the right and 'Nine' on the left. They all were pointunly ingoring The Doctor.

"Am I ignoring myself?"

All nine of The Doctor's nodded and watched.

The Doctor spun around to see, Peri looking confused, Ace looking amused, Sarah Jane smiling, Jamie looking on with his eyes twinking, K9 looking, well like a tin dog really and Rose still scarlet .

He waved, "Hello Rose"

She waved back, "Hello Doc"

The Doctor looked behind him, "We'll tell her if you don't" 'Three' said and all the rest of them nodded.

"Tell her what" Rose asked. She looked to The Doctor and he blushed.

'Two' opened his mouth but 'Eight' got there first in a really boyish voice, "He said that he…"

The Doctor turned around and stared at himself.

"Shut up, shup up, shut up, shut up, I'll tell her"

The Doctor walked towards Rose.

"Rose Tyler I love you"

There was a multilated 'Ahhh' coming from all around the room but Rose and The Doctor didn't notice or if they did they ingored it. They kissed. There were a few wolf whistles as they kissed but the owners of the noice were muted by their TARDIS. When Rose and The Doctor broke apart every one smiled and there was some clapping coming from different sides of the room.

"I really should hate you lot" the Doctor said to himself, "but I can't. Thank you , thank you so much, I couldn't have got up the courage any other way, thank you so much!!!"

He hugged Rose and walked over to his regenerations and shook their hands.

"Well now we have that setteled I think we better go, Planets to save and the like" 'Eight' said and for the first time The Doctor looked a little upset but he pushed it away.

The Doctor shook hands with himself while Rose said goodbye to her new found friends.

"Bye Peri, and have loads of fun" She told the american who smiled in thanks then followed 'Five'.

"Jamie, enjoy yourself and what ever you do make sure that the Doctor doesn't get into troblue."

"Aye I will lassie" he smiled, "Doctor, wait for me" and with that he charged off.

"K9, I hope I'll see you soon" Rose said patting the dog on its head.

"Affirmative" The robot replied and then Scarf Doc came over and picked him up.

"Good bye Rose Tyler I'll see you again soon enough but in a different body"

Rose smiled at Scarf Doc and K9 as they walked away and Rose was sure that K9 wagged his tail.

She turned to face Sarah Jane and hugged her, "I'll see you soon Sarah Jane, I know it."

They smiled at each other and Sarah walked off after 'Three'.

Only Ace was left. "Ace, well I hope you have a good time"

"Wait, I'm not going yet, keep the Proffessors busy for a while, which way is the kitchen"

Rose pointed and Ace rocketed off.

She sighed and walked over to the Doctor and 'Seven' they were the only two left and were talking rapidly about something.

'Seven' looked at Rose then around the room, "Where's Ace?"

"Oh she forgot her Nitro-9 and went to get it" Rose lied, she didn't think that 'Seven' would be all that pleased with another cake. Which was what Rose thought Ace would be making.

"Oh well anyway, ten old boy, we all got round and got you a present" He reached into his pocket and brought out a TARDIS, a small model TARDIS. "You know the model toy TARDISes you get on Gallifrey? Well we had one lying about so we changed the chamelion circuit and she's all yours now, Well It's a little piece of home, we idn't know what to put on the inside so go on open her up."

The Doctor did ad he was told and smiled.

"It's the views out of the Presidental Palace, Romana's palace", The Doctor said with a huge grin.

"Good old Lady President Romana, send her my love when you see her again"

"I will good man I will"

Ace then walked in through the doors with a large box, she gave it to the Doctor and then faced 'Seven'.

"Professor, are we going to stand here all day."

"No, come on Ace, lets go."

Rose and The Doctor waved goodbye and 'Seven' and Ace left.

"Doctor, who's Romana?" Rose asked.

"Just an old friend of mine and she is ...was the president of Gallifrey, come on were are we going to put the model TARDIS?"

"Control room?"

"Yea, and oh Rose, if I was to look in this box I wouldn't happen to find a cake would I?"

"Maybe"

"Well, a visit to your mum must be in order then."

"If you dare"

"Oh I dare alright"

He stuck out his tounge at her and put down the box, held on to the modle TARDIS and ran.

Rose chashed after him and they soon eneded up in the control room

The TARDIS had heard what The Doctor and 'Seven' had said to each other and sent out another signal to 'Seven's' TARDIS.

_Let the Doctor remember to send his love to Romana. Thanking you. TARDIS10._

Rose tugged on The Doctor's arm and kissed him on the cheek, " You're wonderful chaps you know"

"Yea?" The Doctor asked,

"Yea but I love this you best" Rose replied.

And with that they set off for new adventures.

* * *

Scout Girl 

Started to be BETAed by Let There Be Sarah Tribbiani but I couldn't send it to her but thank you for trying.

A/N I wrote Humor, I am so happy, well if you have read 'I've forgoten' that was meant to be humor but look at this only Three lines of angst, I'm so proud.

Well hope you liked it and Happy Birthday Lolly


End file.
